


I Miss You

by komkommertijd



Series: Ten Important Events In My Life [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: What is important?What was important?What were, seen from today, important events in my life?Asked to describe ten of the most important events in my life, which ones do I choose?This is Max's story.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Ten Important Events In My Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers and welcome back to another one of my shenanigans.
> 
> This series is based on Mats Staub's longterm project [Ten Important Events In My Life](http://www.ten-important-events-in-my-life.net/en/persons.html), written from a driver's perspective. None of the different chapters are related to allow different shippings and outcomes of each story. The story titles are song names.
> 
> The rules are simple, I am using the "visible" ones only:  
> 1\. Write down your first name and the year you were born.  
> 2\. Write down all the places where you have lived, in chronological order. Indicate which one(s) you are currently living in.  
> 3\. Write down all the jobs you have been paid for, in chronological order. Indicate which one(s) you are currently doing.  
> 4\. Decide on ten really important events in your life.  
> 5\. Describe each event as briefly as you can. You don’t need to provide comments or explanations. Use the present tense and the first person singular (I…) only.  
> 6\. Place the events in chronological order. Date them by month and year.
> 
> And now, enjoy :)

Max *1997

Hasselt  
Kitzbühel  
Vail, Colorado  
Monaco  
_Kitzbühel_

_Snowboarder_  
Snowboard teacher

JANUARY 2002:  
I tell my father that I want to try out snowboarding instead of skiing. I love every second of it and decide to never touch skis again. I feel free, my father is disappointed.

NOVEMBER 2016:  
My mother hugs me when I move out. Victoria cries. My father does neither. I don't say goodbye to him before I leave the house I grew up in. It is better this way.

DECEMBER 2017:  
I tell one of my students to believe in herself. Maybe I should, too. She is the most amazing child I've ever met, I want to see her at Olympia one day. My wish makes her smile.

FEBRUARY 2018:  
It's Valentine's Day. On the slope, I accidentally collide with a skier. Charles smiles when I try to apologize in broken Italian. Something in my stomach tingles when he replies with laughter in his voice.

JANUARY 2020:  
I participate in the X-Games for the first time. I meet Scott there, it feels like an honor to talk to him. Charles looks so proud when he sees me on the podium.

NOVEMBER 2022:  
It's the first time I win a competition. My dad isn't there. Charles does not show up either, although he promised it. Scotty introduces me to Daniel. I make a few mistakes that night. I learn what sex is actually supposed to feel like and it helps me to forget my sadness for a while.

JULY 2023:  
I break up with Charles. We are both tired of cheating and accept that it's not going to work anymore. Daniel doesn't ask questions that night and I feel bad for crying myself to sleep in his arms.

AUGUST 2027:  
I turn down Daniel's marriage proposal. I question that decision almost immediately. Guilt keeps me awake all night. I know that I won't love anyone else, ever.

APRIL 2030:  
Daniel dies in a car accident. I hate myself when I hear the news, I feel numb and lost and scared and stupid and I end up calling Scott. We cry together and I really regret not marrying the love of my life.

FEBRUARY 2032:  
I am World Champion, Scott is proud and my mother and sister cry when I hug them. I wish Daniel could be here with me, I miss him so much. Deep down I know how proud he would look. I imagine how he would tell everyone that we're dating because of how proud he is, just like he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> After spending my day on the slope, freaking out over Red Bull responding to my story and finding out that my friend actually knows the owner of Red Bull, I present whatever this is to you. I don't know what happened here, I'm sad and tired. I snowboard, Red Bull has great snowboarders and so I came up with this.  
> Well, I hope you still enjoyed it somehow.  
> This note doesn't make any kind of sense, I'm so sorry.  
> Thank you for reading it anyways :)


End file.
